cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Savannah
Savannah is a tan Bengal cat with green eyes. They are the Mystic Colony's shopkeeper. Personality Savannah is a cheerful and adventurous cat who likes traveling to find rare items to sell at their shop. Den Savannah’s den is in the southeast corner of town, by Alisa and Mossie’s den. There is a rug with a Conch, Lunar Butterfly, Turtle Shell, and three colored jars outside. There are many exotic and colorful items inside. Daily Routine 8 AM - Exit den. 2 PM - Stand in Sunken Stones. 5 PM - Stand by den. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Savannah's Shoppe Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue box or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *''“Oh hello there! I don't think we've seen each other before./ My name is Savannah and I like to collect different rare and unique items at my shop./ Feel free to poke around whenever you'd like.”'' *: ''- Savannah, Intro'' *''“Can't you see I'm busy... What do you want?”'' *: ''- Zero stars'' *''“Ugh, what do you want now?”'' *: ''- One star'' *''“Hey there, how are things going?”'' *: ''- Two stars'' *''“Howdy, glad you stopped by!”'' *: ''- Three stars'' *''“Howdy, (Name). It's been a while, how have things been?”'' *: ''- Four stars'' *''“(Name)! I was just thinking about you! Stay a while and let's chat!”'' *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General Dialogue= *''“Hey, (Name), what did the green grape say to the purple grape?/ 'Breathe, you idiot!' Haha! I love that joke.”'' *: ''- Savannah'' * “You know (Name), being crazy or weird sometimes isn’t enough.” *: ''- Savannah'' |-|Gift Dialogue= *''“Hey (Name)! I saw this (Item) and thought you might like it.”'' *: ''- Savannah Gift'' *''“How did you like that thing I gave you earlier? It took me a while to find it, but I’m glad I did!”'' *: ''- Savannah, After Gift'' |-|Festivals= *''"How was your trip to the temple? It can be a little out of the way.”'' *: ''- Savannah, Spring'' *''“I come to the temple pretty often, but it's always nice to see it all decorated!”'' *: ''- Savannah, Summer'' *''“I like to trade with other cats who attend the festivities. There's lots of exotic stuff to be found!”'' *: ''- Savannah, Autumn'' *''“Maybe next year I'll find a new region to explore. I've had my eyes on the ocean for a while now... do you think there's a distant land out there somewhere?”'' *: ''- Savannah, Winter'' |-|Outside Colony= *''“I've got lots of goods for sale, but I can only sell to certain cats. Which is a shame, because I'd love to share these trinkets with the world!”'' *: ''- Savannah'' *''“Since you've made it this far, you probably had to deal with Oracle on the way in./ I know that cat can be a little off-putting at first, but Oracle isn't bad at all.”'' *: ''- Savannah'' *''“You're not from our colony, but you're welcome to come by and say hello whenever you get the chance.”'' *: ''- Savannah'' *''“You've traveled pretty far to get here, right? What was your journey like?/ I'm a bit of an explorer myself, so I'm always looking for new ideas for my next adventure.”'' *: ''- Savannah '' |-|Hide= Trivia *Savannah is one of eight Custom Cats, created by a Kickstarter backer. Category:The Mystic Colony Category:Shopkeepers Category:Cats Category:Non-Marriageable NPCs Category:Custom Cats Category:NPCs